


Missing Peanut Butter, Missing Jacket, Missing Angel

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr September 2013I saw a cute post about Samandriel borrowing Adam's stuff sometimes and then this fic happened.





	Missing Peanut Butter, Missing Jacket, Missing Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.

Adam pretended not to notice at first. Sometimes peanut butter would go missing from the jar, and it would always be gone faster than he thought it would be. Honestly, it was just peanut butter, so he found he didn’t really care too much, but when the jar would be missing when he went to look for it, he was curious.

It would always be returned by the next day, sometimes half empty, sometimes a completely new jar, unopened. He would muse about it when he had free time. Samandriel of course wouldn’t have any idea. Adam had never mentioned it to him.

Finally, the jar was gone out of Adam’s bag for the second time that week. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, looking around cautiously. His blue eyes caught on another detail.

 _Where the hell is my jacket?_  Adam questioned to himself. He walked around, eyes scanning carefully for any change in the room. Finally, they caught on the closet door. It was cracked when he’d made sure to close it.

Adam walked toward the closet slowly, pulled it open slowly. He was in no way prepared for what he saw. Heaven’s most adorable angel was sitting in the closet, Adam’s jacket hanging too large over his frame. In his hands was the missing peanut butter jar. There was a spoon in Samandriel’s mouth.

The angel’s eyes widened almost comically, and he quickly ripped the spoon out of his mouth. “It’s  _not_  what it looks like,” he said immediately.

Adam shook his head slowly, lips twitching into a smile. “To be honest, Angel Face,  _I’m not even sure what it looks like._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> How did "angel face" become The Way to refer to Samandriel anyway?


End file.
